godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Malone
Frances 'Frankie' Malone was the sister of Marty Malone and girlfriend of, Aldo Trapani. Biography Frankie was the eldest of the Malones, born to an Irish father and Italian mother. She became the career of her father during the mid 1940s, which left her little free time. One day in the winter of 1945, Frankie had met up with her brother outside DeMantagna's barber shop. At this time, two thugs for the Tattaglia family shot Don Corleone who was outside buying fruit. Monk was caught in the crossfire, and Frankie was taken hostage by a Tattaliga Capo named Camel Hair who was later killed by Aldo Trapani, who was meeting with Malone to inform him of Luca Brasi's death. MunkMalone And Aldo Trapani apartment.]] Frankie later encountered Trapani whilst visiting Monk in the hospital where Don Vito was recuperating, and was again saved by Trapani. Around that time it was hinted of the start of a romance streak going on between Aldo and Frankie. On New Year's Eve, Frankie went out of town, and it was around the time when Aldo killed the corrupt cop, Galtasino, during midnight of January 1, 1946. Between 1946-1949, it became more clear that Aldo and Frankie started to date, for after bombing Sollozzo's warehouse, Monk started to ask what was going on between Aldo and Frankie, and that other Corleone mobsters were discussing Frankie's beauty and wanting her to take her out, and was also revealed by a Corleone mobster, telling that Frankie has the hots for Aldo. They were bought an apartment at the Chateau Leive by the Corleone family for their services. It is unknown exactly how long the two have been dating, but it's clear that the two have been dating for about 4 years the most. After Virgil Sollozzo was murdered by the Corleone family, it triggered the Five Families War and changed the course of their lives forever. Murder In 1950, when tough, beautiful and all Aldo's, Frankie's life was sadly cut short, in revenge for Aldo and Monk's continued attacks on the family Tattaglia hoods kidnapped Frankie whilst she and Aldo were celebrating his promotion to soldato. She was later taken to a church in Brooklyn and eventually shot by Bruno Tattaglia, who managed to make his escape whilst Trapani and Marty Malone were battling through the church basement. The death of Frankie caused such grief to Aldo, Monk, and the Corleone family. Aldo never recovered from the incident and Monk distanted himself from the family for almost 5 years. Aldo Trapan avenged her death by throwing Bruno Tattaglia into a cremation oven in a funeral home, when Bruno attended the death of a Tattaliga capo Sonny killed. Marty Malone however, became something of a recluse and began to rat on the family for the FBI, which caused him to eventually be executed by Trapani, his old friend. Personality and traits Sweet, tough and a beautiful lady, Frankie always was the 'mother figure' to her family, taking care of her father in the 1940s and being a loving sister to her younger brother, Monk Malone; even especially to her lover, Aldo Trapani. She was always concerned about Aldo, normally from him working so hard. She was also rather protective, giving Aldo some limits, saying that she didn't like Aldo hanging out at Rosa's. Due to her brother and Aldo being involved with the Corleone family, Frankie had moments of being the damsel in distress, the only thing she hated more than anything else. Although she does so, she views the positive side, or at least tries to, by looking out for Monk and going out with Aldo, asking him to take her to night clubs and wanting to look at houses in New Jersey. Malone, Frankie Malone, Frankie Malone, Frankie Category:Deceased